Flowers and Warriors
by SamiraGranger
Summary: Hermione Granger left Hogwarts for good a few days before graduation. Coming back as a teacher, does she have what it takes to face her children's father? UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the HP stories except the characters I create.

The story behind this fic is sorta weird. I had finished reading a fanfic for the HG/SS pairing one night and was thinking about it in class the next day when I thought, 'Hey, wouldn't it be funny if Hermione became a professor at Hogwarts and had some kids that were not only hers but Snape's as well?' When I looked back and saw that this had been done already tons of times, I had another thought and this is what came of that one thought.

Flowers and Warriors _Prologue_

Running out of the school, Hermione went past a group of fourth year Ravenclaws on her way to the school gates. 'Got to get away from here,' she thought as she heard faint yelling from behind her. Holding out her hand, the gates opened in front of her, as she got closer. When a flash of red hit the ground next to her, she picked up her pace as she drew closer to the gates. "HERMIONE!!!" Harry yelled to her as she dodged another stunner. Passing the gates, she barely heard the gates slam shut behind her as she stuck her wand hand out in front of her. Seeing the Knight Bus appear in front of her, she quickly got on before a startled Stan Shunpike saw behind her.

"Please, take me… to Liverpool," she gasped out as she sat in one of the bus's many chairs. Jerked back in her seat as the bus took her away from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she let the tears she had been holding back roll down her cheeks. Placing her hand on her lower abdomen, she smiled faintly as she thought of what the future held for her. 'All I hope is that I will have a home to go to after all this.' With that thought, she fell asleep as the jerky motions of the Knight Bus threw her back and forth.

A few weeks later, Hermione found herself on her back as she screamed so loudly she thought her eardrums would burst. "Just a few more times, cuz," a man with spiky black hair said as he held Hermione's hand. Suddenly, a loud cry echoed through the room. "That's it! You feel alright, Mia?" the man said as he looked at her with his ice blue eyes.

"NO!" Hermione yelled as she pushed down again. "It feels like there are two watermelons trying to get out of my body!"

"No wonder you feel that way," the midwife at the end of Hermione's bed said as she cleaned up the baby in her arms. "You have two other babies that are making their way into the world." Hearing this, Hermione pushed again and again as she finished giving birth to two more babies with her cousin's support. After the babies were cleaned up, Hermione looked at her children as she held two boys in her arms while her cousin held a little girl. "So…" the midwife said as she looked at Hermione. "What are the names?"

Looking down into the faces of her children, Hermione softly said, "Lucian, Sebastian, and Anthea." Watching as her two little boys cuddled up to her, Hermione smiled softly as she realized that she now had to get a job to care for her children. The problem, though, was who would hire a barely-out-of-school, single mother? With that thought on her mind, she let herself be led into the realm of dreams.


	2. Chapter 1

Oh my gosh!!! After only about three hours of the prologue for this story was up, I had 1 fave and 6 Story Alerts!!! 

So, I'd like to thank the following for their support:

Angelique Collins

Beatlesluver91

Literary Fantasy

Magicalflame

familyguyfreak

raikota

Thanks again, you guys! You totally don't know what that means to me. (Considering how my bff doesn't say her honest opinion on my writing sometimes while I am completely honest with her. Oh well.)

Disclaimer: Same as before, don't own HP, JKR does. I only own Sebastian, Lucian, Anthea, and Darius.

Chapter One 

"Lucian, get your six year old butt down here right now, young man!" Hermione Granger yelled up the stairs of her Cousin Darius' two-story house. "Your brother and sister are waiting down here with me to leave for our new home! You don't want to make us late for our ride there, do you?"

"Here I am, mummy!" a little voice said from behind her. Turning around, Hermione looked down into her son's dark eyes that looked so much like his father's. "You thought we were going to be late again, weren't you, mummy?" Watching as her son snickered, Hermione sighed as she saw how much like his father Lucian acted.

"Okay, Lucian," she said as she held out her hand to the young boy. "Time to go to Kings Cross Station with your brother and sister." Walking out the door, Hermione sighed as she saw her daughter and her other son talking with Darius. Going over to the car, Hermione smiled as she realized how blessed she was to have three great children. "Sebastian, Anthea! Time to go to Hogwarts!" she called to her children.

"Have a good time teaching Arithmancy to the school dunderheads," Darius said as Hermione hugged him goodbye. "And before you say it, I know that _he_ says that a lot. You have told me tons of times that I only break your heart doing that, but you know me. I give credit where it's due." Giving Hermione a kiss on the cheek, Darius bent down and hugged his niece and nephews before herding them into the car. Closing the car door after helping his cousin buckle the kids in, Darius said, "Are you sure that you are going to be alright with this? I mean, it's been six years since you were at that school. You know that _he's_ there."

Looking up into her cousin's ice blue eyes, Hermione let a sigh escape her lips. "To tell you the truth," she said, "I'm not sure if I should do this or not." Seeing the concerned look on Darius' face, Hermione glared at him. "I might not like it, but I am going to bear this, if not for myself, but for my children. We've been intruding in your home for to long. I need to do this so that I know that I can take care of my children when on our own." At the downcast expression on Darius' face, she hugged him again before getting in the driver's seat. "Don't worry," she said as she started the car. "We'll be fine. If anything happens, or even if I just need some help, I'll owl or floo you."

L8R…

Holding each of her sons' hands, Hermione tried to stay balanced as she felt Anthea holding on to her neck tighter. "Anthea, sweetie," Hermione said as she got closer to the gates of the school, "would you mind getting off Mummy's back for awhile?" Stopping so Anthea could get off her back, Hermione heard some bickering begin between her two sons. Looking down into the brown and black eyes of her sons, she said, "Sebastian, quit fighting with your brother over who gets the top bunk." Gazing into Sebastian's deep brown eyes, Hermione thought to herself, 'Knowing Dumbledore, he would probably give them their own beds.'

"Mummy, what's that?" Anthea said as she pointed to a tree in the distance that had its branches moving, even though there was no wind.

"That, sweetie, is the Whomping Willow," Hermione said as they finally stopped before the Hogwarts gates. "Open up, please," she told the gates as she kept Lucian from falling over onto the ground. As the gates opened to admit them onto the grounds, Hermione sucked in a breath as she saw a man in all black walk out of the Forbidden Forest. 'Oh no,' she thought as she stopped in her tracks. As memories from her last year at the school before her dashed through her mind, she didn't hear her children calling up to her. Only after the man disappeared into the castle through a side entrance did she look back down at her children.

"Mummy, who was that man?" Lucian asked as he looked up her with his big black eyes. As Hermione looked down at Lucian, she couldn't help but realize that he was the spitting image of his father, thankfully with a straight nose, though.

"That was one of the teachers here, honey," Hermione said as she started walking towards the castle again. Guiding her children down the path to the Entrance Hall, Hermione couldn't help but look at her children's hair. 'He'll definitely take notice of them with their black hair,' she thought as she sighed. Watching as Anthea's frizzy black curls bounced up and down with each of her little steps, she let her gaze drift over to Lucian and Sebastian's hair. Seeing the straight, lanky black hair that was part of their father's trademark, Hermione held back a curse as she ushered the three into the Entrance Hall.

"Miss Granger, welcome back, my dear," Dumbledore said as Hermione looked up at him, feeling like she was back in her first year at the school again.

"It feels a little weird to be back, professor," Hermione said as she looked up into the old wizard's twinkling eyes. "Allow me to introduce my children…"

"All in good time, my dear," Dumbledore said as he held up his hand to stop her words. "Right now, I think you and your children should join us for lunch. You can introduce these adorable kids to us while we're eating." When Dumbledore motioned with his hand for Hermione and her children to precede him into the Great Hall, Hermione quickly yet quietly ushered her children into the room in front of her.

All noise stopped as she stepped into the Great Hall once again. Looking up at the only table in the room, she tried not to notice all eyes on her as she walked slowly over to a side table that had appeared about three meters away from the staff. Placing her children in their chairs, Hermione sat in between Sebastian and Lucian and across from Anthea. As food appeared on the table before them, she served the food out to her children before they could bring up any embarrassing topics.

"Mummy?" Sebastian said as Hermione poked at her food. "Are you okay?" Looking up from her plate, Hermione just nodded her head to indicate that she was fine.

"Miss Granger," she heard Dumbledore say from behind her, "why are you not sitting with the rest of the staff? We prepared for you to join us and, now that you have, we will try to welcome you properly back into the Hogwarts family."

"I'm sorry, Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said as she stood up, "but my children need some rest from the long morning they have had and I think that, if you could give me the map that you said you would have in the letter, I will take myself and my children to our quarters do that we could unpack, rest, and get settled in. If that interferes with yours or any other of the staff's plans for the afternoon, I am sorry, but I need to take care of my children." Waiting for her children to stand next to her, Hermione accepted the map of Hogwarts that would lead her to her quarters and her classroom. Grabbing hold of her sons' hand once again, Hermione lowered herself and let her daughter climb onto her back. Standing back up slowly, she quickly made her way swiftly out of the Great Hall. Walking up the staircase, she did not notice the black eyes that were following her movements from the dungeon corridor.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as before.

Thanks to all those that have reviewed and put this story on their favourite lists and story alerts. Also thanks to those who have me on their author alerts and favourite author lists. Seeing those things really brightens my day, especially with the trouble that is with my family at the moment. First my grandpa dies, then my dad quits his job. Add to that new classes and requests from my classmates to design tattoos for them, I am nearly out of my head! Thankfully it is Spring Break!

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter Two

The next morning, Hermione woke up with the start of a headache as she heard all her children bickering with each other at the foot of her bed. Holding her hand to her head, she scowled as she yelled, "Okay! I am up and it is now time for you three to go get dressed and ready to meet the staff properly!" Seeing the shocked looks on the faces of the six year olds, she whispered, "Do you understand?"

"Yes, mummy," the three answered as one. As they walked out of Hermione's room in a line, Hermione watched as Sebastian stopped in his tracks. "Mummy?" he said in trepidation. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Sebastian, I'm alright," Hermione said as she stood up from the bed. Groaning, she went over to the wardrobe and pulled out a muggle outfit that would give her more room to move. "Would you be mummy's life-saver this morning and fetch me a headache-relief potion from the kitchen cabinet?" While Sebastian hurried to get the potion, Hermione chuckled lightly as she thought about the reactions the staff would have at her children's interest in potions work. 'Their father would be proud,' she thought as she slowly made her way to the bathroom to clean up for the day.

After cleaning herself up and getting dressed, Hermione accepted the light blue potion vial from her brown-eyed son. "Thank you, Sebastian," she said after she downed the potion. Following her son into the living room that was set up to lead to each room through it's own door, Hermione picked up her wand from a side table and put it in her sleeve. Looking over her children's clothing choices for the day, she shook her head as she saw the all-black color scheme on her children. Perking up slightly as she saw how excited her daughter was at seeing the Great Hall again, Hermione said, "Okay, time to go down to the Hall to eat breakfast."

While they passed the different portraits on their way to the Great Hall, Hermione had to keep herself under control as she heard a familiar voice yelling in the corridor below her. "You don't know where she is?" the male voice yelled, as Hermione and her children got closer. "Great! Absolutely fucking great!" Turning into the corridor, Hermione sucked in a breath as she saw the burning green eyes of her ex-best friend.

"Well, well," Hermione said as she gathered her children around her. "If it isn't the Boy-Who-Lived-Again." Looking past Harry, Hermione smirked as she saw Dumbledore with his twinkling blue eyes. "You just had to be here, didn't you? You should be proud of yourself for causing me to be gone from the wizarding world for six years." Seeing the fight that was in his eyes, Hermione smirked as she walked past him with her children. Looking up into Professor Dumbledore's face, Hermione calmly said, "Good morning, Professor. Would you mind terribly if me and my children accompanied you down to the Great Hall for breakfast?"

"It would be my pleasure, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said as he picked up Anthea and looked into her black eyes. "Well, I say!" Dumbledore exclaimed as his eyes widened. "My dear child, you have the same dark eyes as your father! I bet he would be proud to see you and your brothers."

Hearing the tone Dumbledore's voice, Hermione smiled as she softly said, "You would be surprised how much like her father she is at times, sir. Sometimes, it is like I am looking into a younger version of his face when I look at Lucian."

"Mummy, look out!" Lucian said as Hermione turned around as she nearly tripped into Sebastian. Grinning at the slight mishap, Hermione laughed as she grabbed both of her sons' hands.

"Look, little ones," Hermione said as she looked in front of her. "We are nearing the Great Hall." As Sebastian and Lucian looked around the Hall in amazement, again, Hermione took Anthea from Dumbledore. "Thanks for holding her, Professor. She usually just hangs on my back, nearly choking me."

"It was my pleasure, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said as he strode over to the table the rest of the staff were already eating at. Quickly settling her children in their seats at the small table set apart from the staff again, Hermione sat down in between her sons. Passing out the food to her children, aware of what they were allergic to, Hermione made sure that all three of the triplets were eating before filling her own plate.

"Mummy, tell us again about your adventures here," Anthea said as she poked a peice of ham with her fork.

"Okay, sweetheart," Hermione said as she leaned forward in her chair. "Now, remember, these stories are our little secrets, okay loves?" As all three of her children nodded their heads in understanding, Hermione began the tale of her first year at Hogwarts. "Now, you see that platform on the other side of the Hall? That is where I sat on a stool in front of the whole school and put on an old, well-worn hat. That hat was the Sorting Hat. It looked into my thoughts and memories, trying to decide which of the four Hogwarts houses to put me in. I remember it telling me that I was as loyal as a Hufflepuff, as smart as a Ravenclaw, and as cunning as a Slytherin. The one thing that was set apart from the others, though, was when it said I had as much courage as Godric Gryffindor, himself."

"I hope I'm in Gryffindor when I start school here," Anthea said as she looked at Hermione in awe.

"Gryffindor sounds cool, but I would rather be in Slytherin, myself," Lucian said as he looked over at his sister.

"I like both of those houses, but I think I would probably end up in Ravenclaw," Sebastian said as he hid his face behind his hair.

"Sebastian, there is nothing wrong with wanting to be in Ravenclaw," Hermione said as she put her hand on her son's shoulder. "It just shows how much you value your future education." Smiling as Sebastian lifted his head to smile at her, Hermione stilled when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Stiffening, Hermione looked up and found herself looking into the endless black eyes of one Severus Snape.

"Hermione, it is good to see you again,"Snape said as he pulled up a chair to sit with Hermione and her children. "I have missed you very much."

"Severus Snape, it is very good to see you again after these six years." Hermione looked at Snape for a few more moments as she tried to tame the desire that flared up inside her. Finally looking away, Hermione said, "Let me introduce my children to you. Better yet, how about I let them introduce themselves?" Seeing the nodding heads that were enthusiastic to meet the potions master, Hermione waved her hand to her children to tell them to go ahead.

"Hi, I'm Anthea. I'm the oldest by four minutes,"Anthea said as she looked up at Snape with her huge, doe-like black eyes.

"I'm Sebastian. Middle child and older than my brother by five minutes,"Sebastian said as he hid his eyes behind his hair again.

"That means I am the youngest. My name is Lucian and seriously considering pranking that old man over there," Lucian said as he jerked his thumb at the rest of the staff.

Hearing what Lucian said, Snape burst out laughing. As he laughed, he looked over at Hermione and said, "That is absolutely the mostsane thing I have heard this morning!"

"Well, Lucian takes after his father more than Sebastian. Anthea, on the other hand..." Letting the sentence hang, Hermione sobered suddenly and said, "Severus, I need to tell you something about my children." Seeing the curious look on his face, Hermione went on. "Severus, allow me to introduce you to your children."


	4. AN and poem

Hey, I am so sorry for not updating, but I had a major case of writers' block and I was experimenting with different tyes of pairings. I have come to the conclusion that I am at my best doing stories that are male/male but I am still going to do male/female every now and then.

With that being said, I want to say that this story is up for adoption as of now. Anyone interested in adopting Flowers and Warriors can change it to fit their style. Also, any and all can adopt it. All I ask is that you tell me that you adopted it and that way I can see how you continue it. I just can't figure out how to continue it, even with suggestions from friends.

I am sorry. Hopefully I will get my first chapter of my first male/male story up soon as soon as I finish up to chapter three of it.

Just to leave you with something, here is a little poem I made about a year ago that really has nothing to do with HP, but is how I feel sometimes.

**Behind My Blue Eyes**

**By**

**Samira Granger**

Placing myself on the couch

I look around with a small smile

Like the gray walls of the room

I hide my true, vibrant colors

Remembering a time when emotions ran free

I struggle inside as I hide who I am

Being pretty much the only girl

The boys only know me as an advice giver

Being the only Raider, I struggle

As I try to tame Broncos and Wildcats

Pulling walls around myself

To escape the chaos

The boys in the youth group

They laugh as I watch

I know they will never understand

The problems the world bares on a girl

Trying to be thin and healthy

Being good on a guy's eye

I just don't understand how

The world forgets a different time and place

A time when plump was "in"

A place where it didn't matter how you act

This is what I contemplate hard

Every moment of every day

It is hard to fit in

In a world where looks are everything

Being picked on and teased about

Just because you don't have the latest stuff

I wish someone would understand

As I rage at an uncaring world

That it doesn't matter how you look

But the way you act

I know the most ugly person can be beautiful

And the most beautiful can be ugly

Just as a person judges me at face value

They will never truly see behind my blue eyes


End file.
